godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Godzilla (Original Soundtrack)
|producedby=King Records |label= |tracks=32 26 |length=78:05 |distributedby=King Records |releasedate=July 29, 2016 October 11, 2016 |previous=''Godzilla: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' |next=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Original Soundtrack) |vocalists = Micheal George (Bass), Andrew Busher (Tenor), Deborah Miles-Johnson (Mezzo-Soprano, Alto), Catherine Bott (Soprano)|lyricist = Mike Wyzgowski|album = Shin Godzilla Original Soundtrack}}The Shin Godzilla Original Soundtrack (catalog number KICS-3400), also officially labeled as the Shin Godzilla Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was released on July 29, 2016, with original music by Shirō Sagisu, as well as music he created for the Evangelion ''franchise. It also contains stock pieces from several [[Godzilla (Franchise)|''Godzilla]] movies composed by Akira Ifukube. As with the releases of Shirō Sagisu's Rebuild of Evangelion scores, two editions were released. The complete soundtrack was released in Japan, while the American release features the music as edited for the film itself and as such does not include the bonus tracks. Tracks #SGM01_1172 Persecution of the Masses #SGM_M14 "Godzilla Comes Ashore" (Akira Ifukube; Godzilla) #SGM03_11174_Rhythm+Melody_Demo "Confrontation" #SGM04_quick_run_jazz "Early Morning from Tokyo (Short)" #SGM05_11174_Light_Edit_Demo "Search Operation" #SGM06_EM20_Rhythm_GZM #SGM07_EM20_Jerry_GZM #SGM08_M10 "Return of Godzilla" (Akira Ifukube; King Kong vs. Godzilla) #SGM09_M13_alterna "Godzilla Appears" (Akira Ifukube; Terror of Mechagodzilla) #SGM10_Feb_10_1211 "Black Angels" #SGM11_Fob_01 "Taba Strategy" #SGM12_1197_offensive "Defeat is No Option" #SGM13_24_bigslow "Who Will Know" #SGM14_SS_103_GZM (Famously) #SGM15_EM20_Godzilla #SGM16_EM20_CH_Alterna_01 #SGM17_EM20_CH_Alterna_03 #SGM18_EM20_CH_Alterna_04 #SGM19_M32 "Battle in Outer Space" (Shin Godzilla) (Akira Ifukube; Battle in Outer Space) #SGM20_11174_Battle "Under a Burning Sky (Alterna)" #SGM21_11174_Alterna04+add "Under a Burning Sky (Orchestre)" #SGM22_Omni_00 #[[Godzilla Main Title|SGM23_end01 Godzilla Title]] (Akira Ifukube; Godzilla) #SGM24_end02 "Main Title - Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster - Finale Part 2" (Akira Ifukube) #SGM25_end03 "Main Title - Invasion of Astro-Monster - Finale Part 3" (Akira Ifukube) #SGM26_end04 "Main Title - Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II - Finale Part 4" (Akira Ifukube) Bonus tracks #SGM27_11174_Rhythm_United_Choir #SGM28 Early Morning from Tokyo #SGM29_EM20_Rhythm_GZM_Full #SGM30_EM20_Jerry_GZM_Full #SGM31_24_bigslow_strings "Who Will Know (Orchestre)" #SGM32_11174_United_Choir "Under a Burning Sky" Gallery 29 Godzilla Resurgence.jpg Trivia *The North American release of the soundtrack erroneously mislabels Main Title - Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II - Finale Part 4 as "Main Title - (From Invasion of the Astro Monster), Pt. 2", and in turn labels the previous track before it as "Pt. 1" rather than "Part 3", despite the theme of Pt. 2 being from Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, and not Invasion of the Astro Monster. *The tracks labelled "EM20" are rhythmic edits of the track =EM20= "Bataille Décisive" from EVANGELION 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone : - Besides Bataille Décisive from being reused, Sagisu also redid tracks from his Bleach and Rebuild of Evangelion OST for the film. : - The track Black Angels is a redux of the Bleach track called What Can You See In Their Eyes. : - GZM14_SS103_GZM is a violin rendition of the track "=3EM08_SS103= Quelconque 103" from EVANGELION 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo. : - The track =SGM05_11174_Slight_Edit_Demo= has the same orchestral tom rhythm as the track =EM05B= "Les Bêtes" from 2007's Evangelion 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone, just at a different tempo. *The track Godzilla Appears was partially re-recorded, with the new recording overlaid with the original. It can be inferred that this is the method that would have been used to remaster the older Ifukube Akira tracks into stereo for this score. Both the original version and the 'remastered' version are present on this soundtrack. : - Shirō was originally to make stereo versions of the reused Ifukube tracks, however, the task turned out to be more hefty than he anticipated, so it only partially went through *Unlike most composers, Sagisu uses English vocals throughout the score, to make it seem unsettling and ambient. Category:Reiwa era - Soundtracks